Alternate Universe
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: New Sum: Jiraiya is in love with Tsuande but he has a few problems one he is married! 2 Orochimaru is too hitting on Tsunade oh and Tsunade thinks he hate her!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha had been a busy place today

Konoha had been a busy place today. There was a festival and all the stores had discounts. Jiraiya, the owner of borders and the writer of Icha-Icha was closing his store for the night. As he was about to leave he saw that Starbucks was still open and thought he could get a drink.

"Hey we need a double, mocha frap, hot, with extra wipe cream and triple the chocolate syrup stat!" The owner of the store, Tsunade said. "Anything else ma'am?"

"No that will be all." A nice woman says. Jiraiya recognizes this woman as his wife for over 20 years.

"That will be 6.98, Toyuki."

She paid, got her drink and she saw Jiraiya. "Hey babe! See you at home!" She said giving him a kiss and leaving.

Jiraiya went back to paying attention to Tsunade who was waving at him. "Hey Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade had been working across each other for about 30 years or more. They knew each other very well. But Jiraiya's business wasn't always as successful as Tsunade's. So in the beginning she would always help him out until his store became prosperous. He was very grateful to her and developed a crush over the last 10 years. But there was a small problem. He was married. He and his wife were actually going through marriage counseling but she refused to get a divorce or separation.

Jiraiya tried to get that out of his mind. He started to walk towards Tsunade when Orochimaru, the man who owns the pet store next to Jiraiya's store came up. He and Jiraiya hated each other. Orochimaru also received help from Tsunade a few times that helped him. He did anything to annoy Jiraiya. First he stole Jiraiya's lead sale's boy Sasuke, then he put rats and snakes in his store, and much more. But the thing he hated the most is that Orochimaru started to date Tsunade, just to annoy him!

"Hey baby!" He said to Tsunade to annoy Jiraiya. Then he tried to lean in and steal a kiss until Tsunade slapped him.

"Orochimaru! I told you like 5 years ago! We are through!!" Tsunade screamed.

Jiraiya smiled a little. "Nice one snake boy!"

Orochimaru just glared. "Come on Tsunade you know you want me!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Hey Jiraiya, want a drink?"

"Yeah, my usual!"

Tsunade smiled and went to prepare it herself. Jiraiya liked it when she made it. She knew just how to make it right. He loved the stores, Caramel and Mocha twist frap and he thought Tsunade made them perfectly. She always put the right amount of caramel and the right amount or chocolate. She'd always put the right amount of whip cream and with put some sprinkles and cherry on top. Just the way he liked it. He took a sip and paid.

"So do you like it?" Tsunade would always ask that question when ever she gave him the drink. And he'd always say…

"I love it! It's better than the last."

She smiled and went back to work. Just before Jiraiya left he'd always look at her once more thinking, _'She looks so much prettier than yesterday.'_ Then he'd leave with a small smile.

Tsunade would always watch him leave with a small look in her eyes. Her new employee, Sakura came and stood by her. Tsunade had a small day dreaming look in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell him?" Sakura asked breaking Tsunade out of the trance.

"Well his marriage is already hanging from a thread; I don't want to ruin it more!" Tsunade said.

"But you are practically in love with the man!"

"No, it's just a small crush! I'll get over it soon! I always do!"

"That is what you always say it never happens!"

"Well you always say you'll ask that Sasuke guy out and that never happened!"

Sakura, in defeat just went back to work. Tsunade smirk in victory and continued serving her customers.


	2. Wild Morning

It was five in the morning. It was a bit foggy and the temperature was 52°. It was about time for the stores to open.

Tsunade went up to the Starbucks door and was unlocking it. Jiraiya suddenly popped out of no where and leaned on the window of the door.

"Hey Tsunade, how are you?" He asked trying to act cool.

Tsunade opened the door making Jiraiya fall. Tsunade giggled at the little fall.

"I'm okay!" He said still on the floor?

"Are you sure?" She asked helping him up. She pulled him up making their bodies close to each other. "I'm fine to answer your question by the way."

"Thanks, I bit clumsy." He stated.

Tsunade giggled more. "I know."

Jiraiya laughed. "So how was business today?"

"It's 5 am, we're the only ones here... would you like some coffee?"

Jiraiya blushed a bit realizing that the question was completely stupid. "Sure." He smiled. 'I am such a moron!'

Tsunade went in and made his usual and gave it to him.

"Thanks Tsu-chan!" He said smiling.

Tsunade gave him a soft hearted smile. "No problem Jiraiya."

Jiraiya took a sip of the coffee. "How is it? Too sweet?" She asked.

"It's perfect." He stated. "Just like you." He added under his breath so she wouldn't hear. But she did and she just gave him a nice smile.

"I love your smile." He stated. 'Did I say that out loud?!'

Tsunade smiled again pretending to not have heard it. Then Tsunade turned to see her employees, Sakura, Shizune and Hinata, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh nothing ma'am…" They said in unison giggling a bit.

Jiraiya's workers, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were there too.

"We knew you were here." Shikamaru stated while Kiba and Naruto snickered.

"What's so funny?" Jiraiya asked. Then he turned to Tsunade. "Kids these days." He said making her laugh.

Then suddenly she stops and turns to her workers. "Stop standing around you three and get to work!!" She commanded. The girls immediately started working.

"See you later." Jiraiya said taking his boys to borders.

Tsunade started to day dream and in a girly voice she replies, "Bye Jiraiya." Then does a little day dream sigh.

"I told you, you loved him!" Sakura stated.

Tsunade blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about?" She asked.

"You know…" Sakura said winking.

Tsunade blushed more. "I said get back to work!"

"You can hide it forever!"

"Go!!"

Sakura sighed. "Okay… but you'll reveal your true feelings sooner or later!" She said leaving.

"No I won't." She said.

"You won't what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Uh… I won't um… date Orochimaru again…" She thought quickly. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah I left my coffee…" He said, and then he looked into her eyes and fell into some sort of trans. "I'm having one of those… days…" He stated.

She looked back into his and said, "Yeah I know what you're talking about."

Then Orochimaru came between them.

Tsunade got mad. "Orochimaru! Leave!!"

"Come on baby…" Orochimaru said.

"Leave before I punch you!" She threatened.

Orochimaru then grabbed Tsunade. "What did you say…"

"Hey let go of her!!" Jiraiya screamed punching Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya! Jiraiya!" Tsunade called his name snapping her fingers in his face." Wake up!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya asked getting out of his day dream.

Tsunade laughed. "You zoomed out!"

"Oh sorry… I was um… never mind!" He said.

Tsunade giggled.

"Loser…" Orochimaru said earning him a smack in the arm by Tsunade. "Ow!!"

"That's what you get!!" Tsunade said as Jiraiya laughed. Tsunade shook her head. "You two are so immature." She said.

"Humph!" Orochimaru said. "So anyways… Tsunade… baby… wa—"

"For the last time, No!!" She screamed.

"Aw come on we used to have fun!"

Tsunade scoffed. "Yeah right!"

Jiraiya laughed.

"Orochimaru, will you get out and get a life!!"

"Fine, but you know you want me!" Orochimaru said leaving.

"Psh, yeah right!" Tsunade said once again.

"DO you want him?" Jiraiya asked earning a smack in the arm. "What was that for?"

"For asking such a dumb question!"

"So you DON'T want him…" Jiraiya said smiling hopefully.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Don't we have this conversation everyday?" She asked.

"We do?" Jiraiya asked. "I didn't notice!"

Tsunade laughed. "Maybe you have too much coffee!" She said pulling it away."

"No! Give it back!" He said trying to get it back. Tsunade put is behind her back. Jiraiya then got very close to her trying to get it back. Tsunade blushed when she noticed. Then Jiraiya tripped and fell on Tsunade who blushed more.

"C-can you get off please?" She asked as red as a tomato.

Jiraiya blushed and apologized. "It's fine, here's your coffee back." Tsunade said retuning it.

"Thanks."

"No problem…"

Then Naruto came in ruining everything. "Come on Jiraiya!! Customers are coming!!" He said pulling Jiraiya away. Tsunade started to zoom out thinking of Jiraiya.

"Um, excuse me… ma'am!" A customer said.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said serving him. Giving him his order she said, "Thanks come again!"

Then she continued serving everyone else.

* * *

Okay! jiraiyaxtsunade4ever helped me with this! I hope you like it!! The next chapter Jiraiya makes a big mistake! The next chapter: Heart Broken after Lunch


	3. Do you want Heart Break with your Meal?

It was time for lunch the next group to shift came in. "Alright girls! Lunch break!" Tsunade announced as she took off her apron.

She turned around and Jiraiya was standing there. She jumped a bit and held her chest. "Jiraiya, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering would you like to spend lunch with me?" He asked with a big smile.

"Sorry but Tsunade promised to go with me!" A voice from behind said. It was no other than Orochimaru.

Jiraiya frowned. "Now, Orochimaru can't Jiraiya come! I mean before you two started to work next to each other you were best friends! Please be nice!"

The two men acted like little boys and pouted crossing their arms and looking away. Tsunade's arms were around there necks and she pulled them close to each other. "BE NICE!" She repeated more firm and loud.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison with a dull tone.

Tsunade then released them. "Good now come on!!" She said pulling them to the closes Jack in the Box there was.

--

In Jack in the Box they ordered what they usually got. Tsunade got a salad. She is always on a diet. She got diet Pepsi and with a cookie.

Jiraiya got hamburger with curly fries and a large coke. He loved this place, one of his favorite places to eat. Starbucks is the first of course.

Orochimaru just got a simple meal. He got a number 7 with Root Bear as his choice of drink.

They sat at a table with exactly three seats. Tsunade and Jiraiya sat by each other naturally. They started to talk. Jiraiya started making Tsunade laugh so much she almost got soda down her nose. The three of them were having so much fun. It's been years since Jiraiya and Orochimaru could sit near each other and manage to have fun. It came by way to fast.

--

After lunch Jiraiya walked Tsunade back to Starbucks. Orochimaru had left early he said he had to do something important.

"Thanks for walking me Jiraiya; you didn't have to you know that right?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah but I felt like it!" Jiraiya smiled.

"Thanks." Tsunade smiled back. "You should get back to Borders."

"Yeah well see you later Tsunade!" He said running across the street almost getting hit by a car, which made both Tsunade and Jiraiya laugh a little.

Jiraiya walked into his store and Naruto was standing in front of him smirking. "You like her!" He said.

"What are you talking about?!" Jiraiya asked.

"You like that Tsunade lady! You like Tsunade!!" He said.

"Naruto you are an idiot!"

"Please! I saw you with her! At Jack in the Box flirting!"

"Naruto, I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Whatever! Just say it! You like Tsunade! You like Tsunade! You like Tsunade!" Naruto repeated about 500 times.

Jiraiya started to get annoyed but Naruto continued. "Naruto, stop or you're fired!" He threatened but Naruto continued. Jiraiya was starting to get hot headed. "I do NOT like Tsunade!!" He yelled for the whole store to hear. Naruto then ran away. Jiraiya smiled in victory but heard a little sob from behind. He turned around and he saw Tsunade running as fast as she could back to Starbucks. "Oh no what have I done." Jiraiya said.

* * *

Okay! jiraiyaxtsunade4ever helped me with this! I hope you like it!! I know it took a while! BTW I am changing everything! No longer a random Naruto story it is now JirTsu. I was thinking how the rest will go! It's gonna be a pretty short story! I decided to make this a JiraiyaxTsunade and then have a squeal or two! Next Chapter Jiraiya has to explain that it was a BIG mistake but can he do it when his store is a disaster


	4. Apologize gone Monkey!

Jiraiya ran across the street to apologize. He didn't mean what he said and he totally regretted it. When he went in Tsunade's back was to him and she was wiping tables and some tears from her eyes.

"Tsu-Tsunade… I-I didn't—" He was interrupted.

"Not Jiraiya its fine I don't care…" Tsunade said trying not to sob. She continued to wipe the table she was at and some more tears from her eyes. Jiraiya, even though he couldn't see, could tell she was crying.

"Tsunade I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear!" He stated, but Tsunade was to hurt to listen.

"Look Jiraiya don't explain anything its fine…"

Jiraiya was about to apologize when Naruto came in. "Jiraiya! The store is in trouble!!" He said franticly.

"Not now Naruto." Jiraiya said to his young salesmen.

"But it needs you!" Naruto said starting to pull Jiraiya away. Jiraiya tried his best to stay but Shikamaru and Kiba started to help Naruto. They pulled him into Borders where it was horrid. There were animals everywhere!

The books were knocked down to the ground. Snakes, rats, birds, dogs and other animals were destroying the place.

"What happened?!" Jiraiya screamed.

"We don't know! The just started destroying the place!!" Kiba said.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya said angrily.

"And all the customers left to!" Shikamaru said a bit uninterested.

"Alright boys! Help me get these damn animals out of here." He and the boys tried to get as many animals as possible but it was pretty hard. They were some under the floor, on the ceiling, in the book. They were everywhere!!

"That's it! Shikamaru call animal control we can't do this alone!" Jiraiya stated.

Shikamaru obeyed his boss and called animal control. It took about 2 hours for animal control to show up, especially because it's all the way on the other side of the village and there was traffic. But when they showed up they did their job and got every animal out of there. Just in time for Orochimaru to come in.

"Oh dear was there an accident here?" Orochimaru asked with a smile.

"You bastard!!" Jiraiya said attacking him. Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba had to pry him off.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did you cold heartless bastard!! That was so low! Even for you!"

Orochimaru smiled. "I have no idea what you are talking about! But I guess our peace is over." He said walking away. "I wonder who Tsunade will blame."

Just then Jiraiya remembered what he had done. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya said aloud. He ran to Starbucks once again. "Shizune! Where is Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Jiraiya! You just missed her! She left early."

"Oh… I'll try tomorrow then…" Jiraiya said as he sadly left. The chase begins.

* * *

Okay! Once again jiraiyaxtsunade4ever helped me with this! I hope you like it!! I know it took a while! I know I'm writing alot of short chapters they were suppose to be longer but well never happened! Sorry. Next Chapter Jiraiya looks everywhere for Tsunade but for some reason he cants ever talk to her! Why does he have such bad luck? Chapter 5: The Chase Begins!!


	5. The Chase Begins

The next day Jiraiya came to Starbucks at 4 am hoping to see Tsunade as she opened up. He was freezing cold and a bit depressed. To his dismay Tsunade was not the one to open up it was Shizune.

"Um Shizune where is Tsunade?" He asked with sadness and hope in his eyes.

"Jiraiya… you looking cold come in please!" She said letting him into the store, but not answering his question and so he asked again. "Oh Tsunade… well she called me and told me to open up she's coming in a bit late."

"D-do you know what time?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes now like a puppy begging to stay.

Shizune felt really bad for him. "I-I'm sorry sir. I don't." Jiraiya was so heartbroken. Had he hurt her that much? All he said was he didn't like her… but then again it'd hurt if she said that about him.

"Oh… I-I'll try again some other time…" Jiraiya said trying not to cry. "I'll see you later Shizune…" Jiraiya then went to open up his own store.

Jiraiya was so depressed about what he did. He didn't want Tsunade to think he didn't like her. They were best friends and he had a huge crush on her. He was so desperate to talk and straighten things out with Tsunade that he kept looking out the store window to see if Tsunade was going into Starbucks.

During his lunch break he saw Tsunade in the store. He didn't want to sound like a total idiot so he practiced his lines.

"Tsunade… about the other day… it was a complete misunderstanding! I do like… um… as an f-friend… yeah…" He said. He went into Starbucks and Tsunade was gone. "Um… was Tsunade here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah you just missed you Jiraiya!" Sakura said.

Jiraiya was shocked. He was right next to the door! How could she have gotten away? Sad, tired and hungry Jiraiya went to get lunch. He ate as fast as he could then looked at every food place Tsunade loved… she wasn't anywhere. She wasn't even at Subways. That made him even more depressed.

He went back to work but he couldn't really work. What kept going through his head over and over was what happened yesterday. What he had said. How she reacted. Everything that happened seems to be in slow mo in his head. Over and over it tormented him. He saw so many other things he could have done. Who could have said he only liked her as a friend. He could have ignored Naruto. He could have confessed! Anything but what he did would have been way better. If only he kept his cool.

He gave a big sigh. One minute it was 12:30 the next the sun was almost down. He hated getting into deep thought like that. Tsunade could have been at Starbucks anytime and he could've missed her, knowing that he ran across the street.

"Sorry Jiraiya you just missed her!" Shizune said knowing that was the only reason he would have stormed in.

"Hmm I wonder why she is always leaving early!" Sakura admitted.

"Y-you mean she didn't tell you?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade told her employees, especially Shizune, everything.

"Do you know why?" Shizune asked.

"Uh… no sorry…"

The girls sighed. "She's acting weird. She comes later. She's working different shifts." Sakura said.

"Oh no, do you think she could be moving the store or closing it?" Hinata asked worried.

"No! She would never!" Shizune stated. The three girls continued to talk and share ideas. Jiraiya knew very well it was probably his fault. He walked out sadly and closed the store early for once, and instead of going to get a drink he went straight home and straight to bed.

--

Five days have pasted. It was Jiraiya's day off. He stayed in Starbucks the whole time hoping that she would come in at least once and to make sure he didn't scare her off he wore a huge over coat, a hat and hid his face in the newspaper. But his bad luck prevented it. She didn't show up. Not even to say hi. It was getting late. It was 8 pm and he had to get home. He took off his hat and put down the news paper.

"Oh hello Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked.

"I um… came for coffee!" He said.

"Oh… well if you are looking for Tsunade today was her day off."

Jiraiya felt like a big donkey. He and Tsunade always had the same day off and he forgot. "How could I forget? I'm such an idiot! We always had the same day off. How did I forget that? Maybe it's going away." He thought. "Maybe my little crush is finally leaving! Yeah that's it! It's gone!!" But he couldn't really fool himself. He knew he still liked her of he would have never stayed the whole time.

"Well I'll go now! I've been here long enough." He said leaving. He was so disappointed. Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe Tsunade and Jiraiya are meant to be like this… but no matter what. Jiraiya was not gonna let fate take away his best friend…

Okay! Once again jiraiyaxtsunade4ever helped me with this (she helped me with everything!!) I hope you like it!! I know I'm writing alot of short chapters so I hope this one is long enough!! Next Chapter Jiraiya continues to look for Tsuande its been a full month and he finally finds her but... he has marriage conciling to go to. Will he go to Tsunade or conciling? And what does he discover there? Find out Chapter 6: It's Just a crush right?


	6. It's just a crush right?

Jiraiya sat at his desk. He looked sadly at the picture of Tsunade and him when they were about 20 years old. The good old days before he messed things up. It had been a full month since the "thing" happened. He had been trying, day after day, to say sorry to her but he just never caught up with her! He was just about ready to give up.

"Jiraiya! We need more paper towels!" Naruto said from outside.

"Alright." Jiraiya sighed. "I'll go over to Starbucks!" He said a bit dully. He didn't like go to Starbucks anymore. It just made him feel worse.

Unwillingly he went across the street to Starbucks. He went in and as usual Tsunade was no where to be found.

"Hey Shizune can we have some paper towels?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course sir! Here you go!" She said giving him the towels.

Sakura came by wiping tables. "She finally talked to us." Sakura said referring to Tsunade. That was the first time all month that Tsunade had even said a word other than "Hi" to them.

"Oh… so I guess you know…" Jiraiya said.

"Did you mean it?" Shizune asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you say it?" Sakura asked.

"Sh-she was heartbroken." Hinata stated.

Jiraiya felt worse. "Why is Tsunade so effected? I mean not like she… liked me… did she?" He thought. "No that is impossible! No way! I'm just kidding myself."

"Well I'm gonna go now…" He said not wanted to talk about it anymore and leaving.

About an hour or so later Jiraiya saw Tsunade in Starbucks. He took a deep breath and made his way over there. But in a blink of an eye she was gone. He thought he was going crazy. He went and asked, "Was Tsunade here?"

"Yeah you just missed her!" Hinata stated.

"How? I mean… what?"

"Didn't you know? She always leaves and comes in through the back door now!" Shizune said.

Jiraiya felt like an idiot. No wonder he never caught her. "Why? Why is she doing this to me?!" He asked aloud.

"She just left maybe you could catch her!" Shizune said letting Jiraiya through the back door.

"Thank you so much, Shizune! I owe you big time!!" Jiraiya said running after Tsunade.

"Don't mention it! Literally!" Shizune said closing the door.

"Tsunade!!" Jiraiya called after her.

Tsunade stopped for a second and saw Jiraiya in the corner of her eye. "Oh no… it's him…" She said to herself.

She waited for a second for Jiraiya to catch up which he did. She acted perfectly normal. Like the other day never happened. "Hey Jiraiya, what's up? How's it going?" She asked nicely.

"I've been looking for you all month! Please we need to talk!" He said. "I—" He was interrupted by his phone. "Uh hold on and I'm begging you don't go anywhere!"

Tsunade laughed a little and stood there waiting.

"Hello?"

"Jiraiya where are you! Its time for our marriage counseling!" Toyuki said over the phone.

"What?! Why now?!" He asked loudly.

"You scheduled it!!" She said.

"B-but…" He said.

"You better get you butt down here! Come on Jiraiya! We made a commitment!" She said.

Jiraiya frowned. "Okay…" He said sadly and hung up. Then he turned to Tsunade and looked at her sadly.

"Is everything okay?" Tsunade asked.

"I-I have to go… but please! We need to talk." He said.

Tsunade just nodded and smiled. "See you around." She said leaving.

Jiraiya watched sadly. Probably his only chance to talk to her now gone. He left sadly and slowly.

"Where have you been?!" Toyuki asked.

"Sorry I'm here now." He sat on the couch next to Toyuki.

"Alright you have been in counseling for a number of years. Let's go back to the root. When did you two start having problems?" The counselor asked.

Toyuki shrugged and looked at Jiraiya. He thought. "When did it all start?" Then he had it.

"10 years ago!" He said.

"Okay since you remember it must have something to do with you! What happened ten years ago?"

Jiraiya thought. 10 years ago… what could have happened then he had it like a light bulb popped up on his head. But he didn't really want to say it.

"Well um…"

"You can tell us…" The counselor said.

"I started to have a small crush on my co-worker…" He said.

"Really? A little crush?"

"Yeah it was nothing."

"How long have you known this "co-worker"?"

"I don't know… about 40 years or so…" He said.

"Hmm… tell me… what you think about this "co-worker"."

Jiraiya swallowed big. "Uh…well I think… she's…" Jiraiya started.

"Yes… try closing your eyes and thinking of her!"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and saw Tsunade smiling at him. "I think…"

* * *

Okay! Once again jiraiyaxtsunade4ever helped me with this (she helped me with everything!!) I hope you like it!! I'm Sorry it took so long!! I like totally lost track of the days and weeks well today is thursday and I thought it wasnt!! Anyway, Next Chapter Jiraiya reveals his true feels of Tsunade and wants to find her but did she already move on? Find out in the next chapter: True Feelings


	7. True Feelings

Previously: "What do you think of this "co-worker? Try to close your eyes and think of her. Tell us what you think."

Jiraiya closed his eyes. "I think…"

"Yes…"

"I think that she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said as a smile came upon his face. "When she smiles it can light up all the darkness. Her eyes shine brighter than the sun itself. She is… perfect…" He said.

The counselor chuckled a bit. "Jiraiya you don't have a crush on her…" He said.

Jiraiya opened his eyes. "Really, then what?" He asked.

"You're in love." He chuckled again. "Only one in every three couples I counsel is here because one of the people has fallen in love." He stated.

"But wait! He loves me!" Toyuki said.

"No he doesn't… he used to think he loved you but now he knows that he loves who ever this girl is!"

Jiraiya smiled. Finally he got his answer why he cared so much what she thought. Why he loved having her company around. He stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toyuki asked.

"First I'm going to divorce you! Then I'm gonna go find Tsunade and tell her how I feel!" He said running out. But he came back. "Oh and I know you've been sleeping with the counselor." He said, and then he ran away again.

He did what he said he'd do. He got the divorce papers and got Toyuki to sign it and thanks to the pre nuptial agreement Jiraiya got to keep all his stuff like the store and Toyuki got zip.

Jiraiya ran to Tsunade's apartment, but she wasn't there. He ran around town looking everywhere for her. As he ran he saw her in a restaurant, but it wasn't really her he was focusing it. It was who was with her.

It was Orochimaru. It looked as if they were on date. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him. It was what Tsunade was wearing. She had been dressed in a black, slim dress she only wore on first dates or special dates. And this couldn't be a first date so it had to be a special date. Jiraiya was hurt. Tsunade wearing that dress on a date with Orochimaru.

Jiraiya was about to cry and he didn't want to do it in public, especially not in front of Tsunade. So he ran. He ran as fast as he could to clear his head. He ran for miles, and Jiraiya was fit so it was possible for him. When he finally stopped he was in front of a bar. Perfect. He walked in and ordered the strongest drink they had and started to get drunk.

--

Tsunade sighed. "What's wrong?" Orochimaru asked his friend.

"I— its nothing." She said.

"Is it about Jiraiya?"

Tsunade looked up at him. "Did the girls tell you?"

"That and the fact that you called me Jiraiya at least 10 times today."

Tsunade blushed. "Sorry… it's just…" she sighed. "I—I really liked him and he…" She looked down sadly.

"Look Tsunade I didn't take you out to dinner for a date or anything I took you out to cheer you up. To get you out of that old apartment. Come on please."

Tsunade forced a fake smile on. "Come on Tsunade! A real one!"

"Orochimaru stop! Why do you even care?"

"I don't know… damn those anti-depressants. They are turning me into someone who actually cares about others!"

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks."

"No problem. Did you even tell him?"

"No! He doesn't like me! I don't think he wants to spend time with someone he hates!" Tsunade frowned.

"Then why would he be stalking you?"

"What do you mean stalking?"

"He is stalking the store for you. On his days off I saw him waiting in the store all day, staking out your house and once I think I saw him follow you into the woman's bra department."

"You're a liar!"

"Do you want to see the video? I'm sure the store has video cameras!"

"Shut up!" Tsunade laughed which turned into a sigh then to a frown. "First off… how do you know unless you're stalking me and second… I just can't face him. Not now…"

"Alright, alright. But trust me! He likes you!"

"Who do you know?"

"Cause I just saw him run away crying."

"What?"

"Oh and he waited at 4 am for you at the store."

Tsunade focused on the crying part. "Is he okay?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know. Go ask him."

* * *

Okay! Once again jiraiyaxtsunade4ever helped me with this (she helped me with everything!!) I hope you like it!! I'm Sorry it took so long!! I am getting really bad at remembering. To tell you the truth I already finished the story but wont post it yet!! I will post the last chapter right after this! Anyway, Next Chapter is the final chapter. Tsunade and Jiraiya finally comfront each other. But what happens? Does Jiraiya's fairy tale finally have a happy ending? Or will they be nothing but friends? Find out in: My Happy Ending


	8. The Happy Ending

Tsunade sat there and finished her meal. Lady like of course! Then she got up. "Thanks Orochimaru. I have to go now." She said grabbing her purse and heading out.

She did a quick round her to get her jacket then she went around looking for Jiraiya. She never did. She was up till 3 in the morning looking for him and it started raining around 12. Luckily for her she had slept in till 6 pm that is when Orochimaru came banging to take her to dinner.

She was close to Starbucks and thought why not open up early. She went to the store still in her dress and jacket. She flipped the closed sign when she saw a very drunk Jiraiya stumbling down the street.

"Jiraiya!" She said out loud. She ran out to get him. He had bags under his eyes, they were red and his body felt freezing cold. She took him into Starbucks and put her jacket on him. "Jiraiya are you okay?" She asked worried.

He had a bit of a hang over. He had passed out at the bar and just woke. He was shivering cold. Tsunade gave him a coffee to warm him up and he took it gratefully.

"How are you?" She asked as she iced his head.

"I-I g-good… m-my h-head k-kinda h-hurts." He said shaking.

Tsunade got a blanket from the back and wrapped him warmly. "Comfortable?" She asked smiling.

Jiraiya smiled back. "Yeah. Thanks." He said.

Tsunade then gave him a paper bag. "Try to puke in there."

"Thanks." He said again. Then he puked. Tsunade didn't open up yet she kept the place close for 2 hours. But by the first hour and a half Jiraiya started to feel a lot better especially after Tsunade gave him some tea.

They sat across each other quietly waiting for the other to start. "So…" Tsunade decided to break the ice. "What happened last night? Orochimaru said he saw you run away crying. Did something happen between you and Toyuki?"

"Yeah, we got a divorce."

"I'm so sorry."

"But that's not why I was upset."

There was more silence. This time Jiraiya decided to end it.

"So you and Orochimaru are back together?" He asked. Tsunade instantly started to break down laughing. "What?"

"I did NOT get back with Orochimaru! He was being nice and treated me to dinner because I've been watching his store. He caught the flu last week and so did some employees this whole month. I've been helping him out." She explained.

"Is that why you were gone all month?"

"No and yes. I took my days off their and my breaks and I got a little sick myself in the middle."

"Oh… you… weren't avoiding me?"

Tsunade was quiet. "I uh… well…"

"So you were…"

"No! Not completely. I'm really sorry… it's just…"

"Is it because of what I said?"

"A little…"

"Tsunade I didn't mean any of it! I swear! I swear on my own grave!"

There was a short silence once again. Tsunade was urging to tell him she liked him but didn't want to bring it up especially after a divorce.

"So um… what happened… with Toyuki?" She asked a bit nervous.

Jiraiya thought this was the perfect time to tell Tsunade. "Well one she was cheating on me!" Jiraiya started off.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tsunade said.

"And also… I'm madly in love with another." He said looking straight into Tsunade's eyes. Right there Tsunade knew who he was talking about and she stared back into his.

"And this other person… she is a girl right?" She asked.

Jiraiya laughed a bit but didn't lose eye contact. "And she is quite beautiful."

Tsunade started to lean in. "And what happened if this beautiful lady loved you back?"

"I'd be happier than anyone in the world." He said also leaning in. He understood what Tsunade meant.

They leaned in closer and closer until their lips finally met. Their eyes were closed and lips locked tight. When they finally released their eye contact hadn't changed but they had a certain dreamy look in their eyes and they stared and talked to each other till the girls came.

--

It's been a year since Jiraiya and Tsunade shared their first kiss and they still never forgot what happened. Now they were happily married and expecting twins.

"Hey beautiful!" Jiraiya said coming into the store. Tsunade was cleaning some table.

"Hey you!" She said.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How is my wife?" He asked giving her a quick peck.

"I'm fine." She smiled. He released her.

"How are my twins doing?" He asked tickling her stomach. She giggled. "Oh! I felt it kick!!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to share his mommy." She said.

"Well I can't wait. Only 3 more months before they come!!" Jiraiya stated.

"Yup. You have me to yourself for three months before you have to share me!" She said getting behind the counter.

He smiled. "That's three more months wouldn't have if I got you pregnant sooner."

"Yeah well get ready for yelling and screaming."

He chuckled. "Come on lets go get lunch you and don't just order a salad I don't want you starving the kids!"

"I don't think I'm starving them." She said referring to her overly sized stomach. He smiled. He was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman… and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Okay! Once again jiraiyaxtsunade4ever helped me with this (she helped me with everything!!) I hope you like it!! This is the final chapter! I know this story was the lamest one I ever wrote! Well I have bad ideas! Thanks for those who went through torture and kept reading!


End file.
